


Hey Little Brother

by allec_rameht



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-02
Updated: 2009-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: “Você ignorava meus surtos de loucura por você. “
Relationships: Joe Jonas/Nick Jonas, Miley Cyrus/Nick Jonas





	Hey Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-reader: Mah
> 
> Nota da Autora: O link da música: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LTYpuDj-TN4

when we were growing up

_Quando nós estávamos crescendo_   
i said a lot of things that i didn't mean

 _Eu disse um monte de coisas que eu não queria dizer_   
i tried to make you tough

 _Eu tentei te fazer forte_   
but instead i left you crying and lonely

 _Mas ao invés disso eu deixei você chorando e sozinho_   
with the heart that's beating

 _Com o coração que estava batendo_   
inside of you

 _Dentro de você_   
it's too good to be true

_É muito bom pra ser verdade_

you're more beautiful than anything i've seen _  
Você é mais lindo do que qualquer coisa que eu já vi_

Irmãozinho. Perdão. Perdão por tudo. Sei que tudo o que fizemos foi extremamente errado. E você também sabe. Nosso relacionamento inacabado e frágil assim como você. Eu quis te proteger do mundo. De pessoas como eu, mas o que foi que eu consegui? Consegui destruir seu coraçãozinho que eu tanto queria para mim. Destruí você com minhas palavras e gestos de amor. Perdão...

Eu nunca quis, nunca mesmo que isso acontecesse. Juro! Mas você é tão lindo. Sua pele é tão macia, tão alva. Eu tive que tocá-la para acreditar que você não era feito de uma porcelana aristocrata.

Eu não queria te fazer chorar nas noites que os céus choravam suas lágrimas. Nunca quis me fazer chorar por saber que sou o causador disso tudo. Por favor, perdoa-me, irmãozinho.

-º-

hey little brother

_Ei irmãozinho_   
i was cruel and mean to you

 _Eu fui cruel e mesquinho com você_   
but hey little brother

 _Mas ei irmãozinho_   
i need to say i love you

 _Eu preciso dizer que eu te amo_   
i just want you to know that

 _Eu só quero que você saiba disso_   
want you to know that

 _Quero que você saiba disso_   
want you to know that

 _Quero que você saiba disso_   
i just want you to know that

 _Eu só quero que você saiba disso_   
want you to know that

 _Quero que você saiba disso_   
want you to know that

_Quero que você saiba disso_

Eu sei que meu comportamento foi egoísta, mas eu queria seu carinho somente para mim. Não queria vê-lo com outra pessoa além de mim, e isso inclui seus amigos. Sim, eu tinha ciúmes de você, e você nem imagina o quanto, irmãozinho. E você me dava motivos para isso. Você era tão encantador e eu te amo tanto. Sim, ainda eu te amo...

Sei que nunca havia lhe falado isso, mas eis a verdade. Eu te amo tanto que chega a doer dentro de mim. Eu te amo tanto que eu choro todos os dias por causa do que cometemos com pesar... Você dizia que me amava. Essas palavras eram verdadeiras ou mentiu mais uma vez para mim, irmãozinho?

-º-

when we were little 

_Quando nós éramos pequenos_   
i did a lot of things 

_Eu fiz um monte de coisas_   
that i regret now

 _Que eu me arrependo agora_   
i was your hero

 _Eu era seu herói_   
i always found a way to hurt you somehow

 _Eu sempre encontrava um jeito de te magoar_   
but the man you've grown up

 _Mas o homem, você tem crescido_   
and you have become

 _E que você tem se tornado_   
since you were young

 _Desde que você era jovem_   
(i'm blown away)

 _(estou quase esquecendo)_   
you're more beautiful

 _Você é mais “lindo”_   
than anything i've seen

_Do que qualquer coisa que eu já vi_

Antes de o nosso pesadelo começar, no início do nosso pecado, eu lhe falava coisas que eu me arrependo agora. Eu falava que queria tocar você, que o queria para mim. Você se assustava assim como eu.

Eu acariciava suas costas enquanto ficávamos na rede, balançando nossos sentimentos, sob o céu estrelado. Você tentava contar as estrelas e eu ria. Você ignorava meus surtos de loucura por você.

Quando você adormeceu nos meus braços, eu estremeci. Era tudo o que eu queria e temia. Tive uma louca vontade de chorar por te olhar como eu te olhava. Nunca quis. Foi aí que eu toquei meus lábios nos seus. Uma lágrima solitária escorregou dos meus olhos e nela estava toda a minha depressão de você. Você se remexeu e eu me afastei assustado. Fitei-o com meus olhos pecadores e toquei-o na maçã do rosto. Um pedaço feliz da minha alma se esvaziava a cada toque que eu dava em você. Mas não dava para evitar, você era tão lindo, tão inocente.

-º-

hey little brother

_Ei irmãozinho_   
i was cruel and mean to you

 _Eu fui cruel e mesquinho com você_   
but hey little brother

 _Mas ei irmãozinho_   
i need to say i love you

 _Eu preciso dizer que eu te amo_   
i just want you to know that

 _Eu só quero que você saiba disso_   
want you to know that

 _Quero que você saiba disso_   
want you to know that

 _Quero que você saiba disso_   
i just want you to know that

 _Eu só quero que você saiba disso_   
want you to know that

 _Quero que você saiba disso_   
want you to know that _  
Quero que você saiba disso_

Arrependo-me a cada momento de tudo o que eu fiz, que eu lhe fiz. Choro por ter feito sua inocência sair de você a cada penetrada. Eu fiz nossos anéis de virgindade não valerem nada. Enganei milhões de pessoas por causa dos nossos atos.

E a culpa é minha se você ainda irá ao inferno, apesar de que tentou salvar-se se afastando de mim. Tentou salvar-se, casando-se com a Miley. Ela sempre te amou. Mas você a amou? Você, irmãozinho, a ama? Você também acaricia a maçã do rosto dela com o arrependimento no olhar?

Eu devia seguir minha vida assim como você seguiu a sua, mas não consigo! Eu destruí minha vida com você, e não tem mais volta. Não acho ninguém que se iguala a você. Ninguém é tão doce quanto você. Irmãozinho, diga-me como você conseguiu voltar à vida e livrar-se do pecado sem ao menos se lembrar. Eu necessito saber. O meu passado machuca demais.

-º-

And the tables have turned now

_E a mesa está se virando agora_   
i'm wishing i could be like you

 _Eu estou desejando que pudesse ser como você_   
hey little brother

 _Ei irmãozinho_   
i just want you to know

 _Eu só quero que você saiba que_   
i'm so proud 

_Eu estou muito orgulhoso_   
i'm so proud of you _  
Eu estou muito orgulhoso de você_

Eu soube hoje que você, sua esposa e sua filhinha de dois anos de idade virão em casa daqui uma semana, para festejar o natal. E esse natal vai ser o mais triste para mim. Porque eu não vou poder tê-lo para mim. Não vou poder tocá-lo e sentir mais uma vez aquela pele fina entre meus dedos. Não vou poder beijar seus lábios macios. Não vou poder cometer outro pecado.

Oh, sinto-me tão sujo por causa desses pensamentos. Tenho nojo de mim por te desejar, irmãozinho. Ensina-me como fez para conseguir se purificar novamente... Por causa disso, você não sabe o quão orgulhoso estou de você. Você conseguiu me esquecer enquanto eu ainda vivo no passado.

-º-

so hey little brother

_Ei irmãozinho_   
i was cruel and mean to you

 _Eu fui cruel e mesquinho com você_   
but hey little brother

 _Mas ei irmãozinho_   
i need to say i love you

 _Eu preciso dizer que eu te amo_   
i just want you to know that

 _Eu só quero que você saiba disso_   
want you to know that

 _Quero que você saiba disso_   
want you to know that

 _Quero que você saiba disso_   
i just want you to know that

 _Eu só quero que você saiba disso_   
want you to know that

 _Quero que você saiba disso_   
want you to know

_Quero que você saiba disso_

“Nick, meu anjo. Finalmente você veio visitar a mamãe!”, comemorou minha mãe indo abraçá-lo. Senti, por um segundo, inveja dela. Eu estava escondido no sofá, com a sua presença me ofuscando. Sempre me ofuscando, e eu gostava disso. Depois foi papai, Kevin e Frankie foram lhe abraçar e seu sorriso era tão encantador como anos atrás.

Levantei-me e então você me viu. Logo seu brilho foi ofuscado por minha escuridão. Sorri de canto, fitando-me.

“Hey, Joe”, disse parecendo escolher suas palavras.

“Hey, irmãozinho”, cumprimentei virando meu corpo cansado e andando até lá em cima, onde era o meu quarto. Aquele quarto decorado pelo nosso pecado e gemidos. Às vezes penso que você era o causador do meu sentimento por ter aceitado essa loucura toda. Deito na cama, fitando a parede que, de vez em quando, você fitava.

“Joe?”, um sussurro atravessou a porta de madeira junto com as batidas. Optei pelo silêncio.

“Joe... O que está havendo?”, perguntou-me adentrando o quarto e fitando-me mergulhado nos meus sentimentos confusos.

“Você sabe muito bem...”, respondi seco.

“Joe, aquilo tudo foi passado, você tem que esquecer...”, aproximou-se, sentando-se na beirada da minha antiga cama.

“Não dá, Nick. As lembranças me afogam a cada respiração. Eu sinto tanta falta de tocar sua pele de porcelana”.

“Pode tocar. Nunca lhe proibi disso”, aproximou seu semblante do meu rosto.

“Não compreende? Se eu tocá-lo, vou querer sempre mais e mais. E isso me fará mal”, virei meu rosto.

“E quem lhe disse que não pode tocar-me mais e mais?”.

“Deus”.

“Você nunca foi tão religioso assim, Joseph”.

“Desde que você se foi, eu me apeguei a Ele. Às vezes, assim, eu posso não ir ao inferno”.

“Talvez”, respondeu e eu o olhei. Estava tão perto. Levantei a minha mão mais próxima de você e toquei sua bochecha. Você estranhou o toque e vi repulsa em seu olhar, mas não se afastou. Continuou lá como se gostasse.

Aproximou-se mais ainda e seus lábios estavam tão próximos dos meus, assim como naquela noite estrelada. Levantei minha cabeça num impulso e nossos lábios se uniram depois de tantos anos. Uma lágrima desceu pela minha face. Segurei seu rosto entre meus dedos depois afastei nossas bocas. Olhou-me assustado. E me arrependi pelo meu ato.

“Eu ainda te amo, irmãozinho”, sussurrei e soltei seu rosto. Levantei-me da cama com pressa enquanto você ainda estava imóvel. Aproximei-me da porta e olhei você. “Você não vem?”, perguntei tentando parecer desdém, mas sei que minha voz saiu tremida. Engoli muita pouca saliva do que esperava e saí do quarto, deixando-o mais uma vez sozinho, apesar de que eu sei que o socorrerei como sempre, diferente da vez que você me abandonou e me deixou jogado no chão gélido do seu quarto.


End file.
